


Coronation Capers

by Cerdic519



Series: Sanditon, Or The Sorely-Tried Alpha [8]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sanditon - Jane Austen, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Coronation, Gay Sex, M/M, Politics, Scandal, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A furtherSanditonDestiel sequel. It is 1838. Queen Victoria is getting coronated in London so Castiel and Dean attend with their growing family including eight.... er, children of their children, all of whom know better than to use any g-word to the parents of their parents. Naturally the serene seniors behave themselves tota.... bwahahahahaha!





	Coronation Capers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vitabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitabear/gifts).



The addition of eight members of what Castiel's beloved mate referred to as The Next Generation And Definitely Not Anything Starting With 'G' was only one of many changes that had made the years since the passing of the Great Reform Act eventful ones for both the country and the Parkers. Castiel's political career had, as expected, come to an end with the general election fought early in 1833; the abolition of the Hailsham constituency offered him the chance to step down and spend some more time living quietly in Sanditon with his omega.

Ha. Freaking. Ha!

The same year had seen two more important changes to the law, the abolition of slavery and a Factory Act which banned those under nine years old from factories and restricted those aged 9-13 to only nine hour days. This was followed in 1834 by a law restricting benefits to those who did not work, the unfortunate consequence of which was to force many of the poor into the infamous workhouses. The Whig government also came under fire for their mishandling of the Tolpuddle Martyrs case, when a group of Dorsetshire farm labourers who tried to form a trades union were transported to Australia for their sheer effrontery. The sentences were subsequently revoked in the face of public fury but it did the government no good at all.

The most famous event of that year was, of course, the destruction of the eight centuries old Palace of Westminster. The Clerk of the Works decided to destroy some old tally sticks¹ by burning them, and in trying to get the job done more quickly the furnaces caught fire. The building was destroyed and it would be over twenty years since its Gothic replacement rose from the ashes.

There was a further general election in 1835 and the Whigs again emerged triumphant. Technology was the theme of the next few years; a passenger railway opened in the capital to connect it with Greenwich, and a patent was granted for a telegraphic system that offered the prospect of almost instant messaging. The Great Western Railway began to work towards a scheme which offered a railway to Bristol in three hours followed by a three-week crossing by steamship to the New World, against the usual three months by sailing ship. The world, it seemed, was getting ever smaller.

Having (eventually) kept his word and helped the passing of the Great Reform Act, King William IV lived on until 1837. He had wished desperately to see his niece and heiress Victoria reach her eighteenth birthday so that she could rule on her own (he had hated her mother and had once openly rebuked her at a banquet), and he had made it with less than a month to spare. The new queen's coronation was set for the following year – and a certain couple down in Sanditon were duly invited.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

London, Dean decided, had somehow contrived to grow bigger and even less pleasant than the last time he had visited. At least this time his husband was not a member of parliament which meant he could spend a lot more time with his omega. Or more correctly under his omega, screaming for mercy.

Castiel had taken advantage of the new railway between the city and the Thames-side town of Greenwich to buy a new house in the latter. Arthur, their oldest unmarried son at twenty-two, lived there and worked at the royal arsenal at nearby Woolwich. He was pleased to see them, but Dean detected a slight strain in his greeting. Knowing his husband was still edgy after their son Scaden's latest child Henrietta, whose arrival had at one point threatened the life of Scaden's mate Harry, he decided not to raise the subject immediately but instead asked around the servants. It did not take long for the truth to come out.

“Quite a coincidence”, Dean said airily once Castiel had gone off to meet some members of parliament he knew. “Of all the soldiers you could have had move in here, Arthur ends up getting a Lancelot.”

His alpha son stiffened at once.

“Captain Paladin is very respectful”, he said carefully, “and a good tenant. Father said it was all right to rent out the two spare rooms at the back.”

“But you have not rented out the other one, I see”, Dean said. “Then again, I suppose that noise travels.”

His son flushed bright red.

“You know what people are like, papa”, Arthur said unhappily. “Two alphas together is unnatural. But he.... he loves me. And I love him.”

Dean thought for a moment.

“You know”, he said casually, “Cas is looking for a steward to run our hunting estate up in Morayshire. Someone who knows his way around a weapon, of course. And it would probably be a good idea for a family member to be there and keep an eye on things.”

His son's eyes were shining.

“Thank you, papa!” he beamed.

“Of course your father also knows his way around a weapon....”

“Papa!”

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Castiel was not sure whether it had been design, mischief or a combination of the two that had made their eldest son name his first two sons Dean and Castiel – with Dean the alpha and Castiel the omega. Four-year-old Dean was behaving himself well at the breakfast table this morning, watched with an eagle eye by his mother and father. Certainly better than some omega had behaved last night; seriously how did someone over fifty stay that flexible?

“The _Times_ is full of coronation coverage this morning”, Jensen remarked dryly. “'The banquet was marked with many fine foods from around the Empire, and attended by almost every noble family in the land'.”

“Almost?” his wife queried.

“Well, they do say that one family was late arriving”, Jensen said, looking askance at his parents. “And when they did turn up, they looked decidedly dishevelled. I would mention them by name but I think we both know who they were.”

A certain omega sniggered unashamedly.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

There were several days of celebrations to mark the new reign's official start, and it was on the second day that the loss occurred.

“How can the King of Sweden 'lose' two of his household guards?” Castiel wondered. “I know this is London and he is not exactly the brightest monarch on the block, but even so.”

“The newspapers note that they are both very distant cousins of his”, Dean said, eyeing the breakfast platter with pleasure. The two of them had attended a dance the previous evening that had gone on past midnight, and had decided to put up at a hotel rather than drive back to Greenwich.

“Bacon sandwiches for breakfast”, Castiel said happily. “I cannot think of anything better.”

His omega eyed him sideways. The alpha shuddered.

“Can you not?” Dean smirked. “ _I_ can.”

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

It was late afternoon when what was left of the alpha was driven back to their house, his omega smirking beside him. Castiel did not need to be helped inside by his mate – he was being generous to Dean in letting him support him – and he noted at once that the servants were slightly off in some way.

“Is something wrong, Peters?” Dean asked.

“Mr. Hylas and Mr. Hyacinthus came home just before you, sirs”, the butler said, looking anxious for some reason. “They had company.”

Dean sighed at his two youngest omega sons.

“Those two are terrible!” he sighed. “Let us go in and see the damage.”

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

The 'damage' was worse than expected, in that various clothes were strewn up the long stairway. Dean picked up a smart uniform and grinned.

“Well, I think we know the whereabouts of those missing Swedish guards now!” he chuckled. 

There was an exclamation from one of the upstairs rooms that, perhaps fortuitously, was in a foreign language. It was followed by a second, then two almost simultaneous prolonged moans of pleasure.

“Children!” Dean sighed. “I think we should adjourn to our room for some quiet reading, beloved.

Castiel was about to agree when he caught his mate's expression. He knew instantly that whatever else his immediate future held, quiet reading was _not_ going to feature heavily. In which he was to be very swiftly proven right!

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

The story of Sanditon continues once more some eleven years into the future with _Full Steam Ahead_ as the railway finally reaches the seaside resort, and a pair of the town's most upstanding citizens celebrate that great event in a polite and restrained manner.  
Well, there _are_ restraints......

**Author's Note:**

> 1) A simple yet clever (and unfortunately flammable) way of recording a debt. Once the amount borrowed was set, a thick tally stick would have the same marks cut into each side to show that amount before being split in two, the borrower and lender each keeping one half. It was thus impossible for the borrower to remove marks or the lender to add the without it being detected.


End file.
